


Sherlock

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BBC Sherlock AU, Dustin Henderson is an adult, Dustin as Sherlock Holmes, Eleven | Jane Hopper as John Watson, Eleven | Jane Hopper is an adult, Established Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Sherlock AU
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 2





	Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645712) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



> Day 2 of the advent calendar!

Jane Hopper was living with Dustin Henderson for a long time now, at the 221B Baker Street. She couldn't just say she worked for him or with him because it wasn't exactly that. She had a job _thanks to_ him. To be perfectly honest, the job of Jane was to talk about the job of Dustin. That meant she was writing on a blog the criminal investigations that her room-mate resolved.

If she had to be honnest, it hasn't always be as fun as it was today and it would never be easy. For the second part, she could live and accept that she would never know that since nothing has been easy about her life. In fact, she had to admit that it was a little easier since she came back from the war. She couldn't say there wasn't any aftereffect – just for the physical part, she limpe everytime she was tired and her nose was bleeding involuntarily of her will everytime the situation was a little too speed, and it was out of the question to talk about the psychological aftereffets – but she had met Dustin and he had accepted her problems as much as she had accepted his.

Having money by telling about the job of someone else was a bit weird but the job of Dustin Henderson was unique like no one another was: he was a consulting detective. Inspector Hopper was on the job for a long time, so long that he had the time to watch Jane grow up and improve her relationship with her step-brother Will, but that was something else. Her father took first really bad her association with Dustin but she didnt let him any choice. Working with Dustin Henderson was a good things for her. The excitation of the work had help her to get over all of her problems. And she liked the company of Dustin.

-o-o-o-

The body that was found by the police excited Dustin. It always was a little funny to see the young man watching everywhere, searching for clues and solbving the crime with this glow of excitement in the eyes as if it was the first time. Everytime it happened, she found him cute, even if the situation wasn't about it.

“Jane, you're bleeding.”

Jane got out of her reflexions, a white tissue obstructed her view. She thanked Dustin and put the tissue in her nose before concentrate on the crime scene.

“It's a man, about thirty-quarantine. We think he has been strangle.” mumble Hopper watching closely Dustin who was inspecting the corpse. Jane was always surprise to see that her father distrusted Dustin while still asking him for help. Dustin said it was because of her and she didn't know how to take it.

-Actually, he is 37. By the size of his butt, he works in an office but does sport to keep fit. The trace of his wedding ring tells us that he is married, has two young children and a big dog if we pay attention to the marks on his pant and tie. The color of his nails tells that he smoke sometimes but had start to stop and the dirtiness on his shoes show that he lost his driver's licence.

-That's amazing.” whispered Jane, now looking at the body, trying to see what he could see. She couldn't see everything but with training, she learned to notice little things.

-I hate when you do that.” retorted Hopper while grunting, bothered by the pride on Dustin's face everytime she gave him a compliment. Couldn't you just tell us how he died?

-Strangled to death. The murderer wanted to make us believe of an aggression that ended badly but didn't do well. An aggression turn to rarely bad with strangulation and when it happened, it's mostly happen with bare hands and with something that thin. Looking at the thickness of the thing that strangled that poor man to death, I think it's a guitar rope of bad quality. It's a revenge executed by a tall person, not well organised and with angry issues strong enough to push him to murder. He prepared his shot for a long time but didn't think it would happen that quickly, that's why he tried to make us believe of a robbery. He surely wanted to get rid of the corpse at first but since his victim produced an unexpected anger, he had to improvise.

-It's incredible, as always.

-It's nothing more than observations but I do appreciate your enthusiasm.”

Dustin loved to bothered without hinding that he liked having Jane's attention. Il didn't do it a lot, just a little anytime they could saw the others, but he knew it would affect Hoppe because he was caring too much and being too protective about his daughter.

When Dustin had end is work, he took Jane by the elbow, saluted Hopper's team and quit the crime scene with a lightly dancing step. He proposed to his friend to go to eat and she accepted without any hesitation.


End file.
